My Secret LIfe As The Doctors' Husband
by genora.shackelford9
Summary: Kendall finally got his singing dream to finally come true. Now Kendall has a new trial The Trials Of Marriage. He and Logan are happily married but Ken gets fed up with his constant absences and falls into a small affair with a new sexy looking stud he meets at his company. Will Kendall find out the difference between love and lust or will he lose all he worked so hard to build.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Readers, This Is my First Ever Kogan Yay!. Anyway this is a story about their ups and downs to their overproductive lifestyle. Kendall is a famous singer and CEO ,while Logan works at the most high quality hospital in the state. He's also one of the greatest doctors' in the state. They've been married over 6yrs and this is about the time for marriage issues. Anyway this is basically angst and romance so I'll do my best Plus, I need reviews. All Of your reviews in my opinion make me a better writer so anyway I hope you like the story.**_

* * *

Logan took off his doctors' mask and gloves 'as he sat in his chair in exhaustion. He had almost lost a patient and was overwhelmed. Not To Mention, he just got chewed out for once again taking an unauthorized risked for the patient in the first place. He ran his hands down his face and groaned. " Had a rough night?" said a voice he knew all to familiar. It was his closest friend Camille. She started working here after she gave up acting. She decided after she saved her first patient on a plane ride to Denver this would forever be her passion. He looked up at her at the curly brow haired brunette with a sad smile . She was wearing her lab coat over her black and blue striped dress.

"Hey Cami , and maybe." He looked down noticing she was giving him a look. '"Logan, you should really quit doing this. I mean come on you look exhausted." Looking at him seeing he had bags on under his eyes was clearly sipping on a cup of coffee just to stay awake.

" I mean seriously Logan, you need your sleep. You need to go home get some rest and come back in the morning. We got this." Logan thought about it and shook his Head "Cam?" but she stuck up her finger to stop him " Nope, leave . It's 3am."

"But what about- ?"  
" I got it."  
" Okay, I need to_" as he stood up trying to avoid her glare.  
"Nope, I'll clock you out just go." I huffed

"Fine." I quickly gathered my thing in my suitcase and swung my coat over my arm walking out of my quarters. I ran my hand through my hair as I walked passed the receptionist" Goodnight, Mr. Mitchell." I smiled in reply " Goodnight, Kelly." I swung my car keys as approached Subaru. I started the car and drove home.

(Kendall's POV) I patiently waited for my husband to come home. I was seething with rage I checked my watch on my wrist it was three am in the morning . He should have been back by now. We already missed our reservations for dinner and now he just plain stood me up. I blew out the candles on our bedside and cleaned our room of any romantic traces. I pulled my silk robe across my body covering my naked body. I couldn't be more pissed right now. Logan knew this was important to me. I shook my head a I cupped the wine glass in my hand and brought the red liquid to my lips hoping it would soothe my nerves so I wouldn't scream.

I knew he had a hard job, of course I do. I just hate that sometimes he puts his work before me. I know I sound selfish ,but I mean My husbands a doctor. He saves lives, I get it. They need him as much as I do but is it too much to ask to get a little attention from my own husband. I sighed as I looked at an old photo of us. We were lying on the grass and Logan's' hands were wrapped around me protectively. I sat in-between his legs while sat behind me. I loved that day. He decided we both worked to much that week and Logan couldn't stand me not being all to himself all weekend. That's when he first started working at the hospital. I missed when we used to spend our time together. Now it's like we don't spend any time together at all. " Kenny! I'm Home " I sighed as busied out of our room and saw Logan nibbling on a biscuit. I crossed my arms. He grimaced "What?" I shook my head.

He walked over to me and held my waist and pecked my cheek. I scowled at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise "What's with the sour look?" I moved away from him and finally exploded

"Logan, you really don't know what today is?"

"uh Tuesday? " My eyes widened. I couldn't believe this. The motherfucker forgot.

"Logan It's our anniversary. How could you forget!?" I screamed at him.

"Look Ken, I had a really long day and I'm sorry , but for this one moment could you drop it." and then his eyes widened recalling what he said.

" Drop It. Logan. I can't believe you. I waited up all night waiting for you. You said you'd be back by 9."

"The hospital had me working overtime a last minute patient came in and I had to stay. What did you expect me to do?! Logan said suddenly having the urge to scream back.

"Whatever Logan." Kendall shook his head and went to the bedroom slamming the door. Logan sighed following in pursuit.

He watched as his husband cuddled himself into the black velvet sheets. " Kendall" He can see his husbands clearly pissed and sighed as he changed into his night clothes. He brushed his teeth and heard the quiet slumber of his his husband. He slowly slowly strided out of the bathroom and jumped in the sheets wrapping himself around is sleeping partner ,placing a gentle kiss upon his Kennys forehead. Hoping in the morning. He can fix things.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Readers, I know I didn't do the best the best on the first chapter I just now found out the editing process anyway. I'm gonna try to bring the drama into the story very soon I will also try to throw in some Jarlos because they are are a big contribution to the story. Plus some Dett for good measure. This my first time making a story so bear with me please. Again, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_(__**Kendal Pov)**_

_ ** I paced back and forth in my office as I ranted to my co workers. " He just forgot our anniversary just like that, of all things. This is the second time he's done this. I mean he's a great husband and all , but it seems like all he cares about is work, work, work. Jo sighed. She became a great friend of mine threw this business arrangement. ****I gave her a job when she got pregnant and barred Camille's child before they got married. She became my personal assistant she did a lot to keep my business afloat. We were partners in crime'"Maybe he had a good reason. He's a doctor. What do you expect?"  
**_

_**"I expect him to be able to make time for us. It's like he's married to his job more than he married to me." I said sympathetically as I slouched in my chair.**_

_** I swung in it until I was facing the window on L.A., watching the citizens bustle below me .Also, looking at the hills bent and curved beautifully around The Hollywood Sign as the sun rose behind it. Sometimes I just loved that I had an office with a view. It made me a little less mad at a certain someone right now. **_

_**"Plus, I know he works hard ,and he loves and adores his passion. I do too. I just don't think it's much of an excuse of why he's pulling away." **_

_**Tony strode across the room and sat on my desk" Look I don't know much about. I for one, avoid it at all costs, but considering his work schedule, your music career, and this business. It doesn't look rewarding in the whole physical and emotional bonding thing. **_

_**"It isn't. I mean I don't remember the last time he actually touched me." I mean it's always " Kenny, I'm tired." or " I don't have time?". Hell' even when we spend time together, He's constantly worried about his job then about me.. Every-time time we try to have sex, he gets a phone call or won't turn off his fucking pager. I'm constantly tired too ,but at least I try . Logan doesn't try at all. It's like I'm the only one who's trying to put forth into this marriage anymore. Is it too much too ask to have a little alone time, or let alone have Logan there all? "Damn, I sound like a whiny bitch" **_

_**"You are a whiny bitch." **_

_**I growled " Fuck you, Jett." **_

_**"But who the hell hell else we gone do it with because I'd rather not just fuck you, you. You're not that cute." I rolled my eyes. We Became allies when I asked his help in my business and he happily obliged. He was a great guy and business partner ,but he was a true asshole.**_

Jett took short strides over to me as he placed a vanilla envelope on my cherry wood desk."here's the files for the Coven account. Reminder, I need it back finished by Tuesday if you want to pull in the higher executives. Here's the papers you needed done, typed out, and printed. Plus, here's your Chocolate Mocha Latte, skim milk, and extra foam. I frowned. I held up to cup and raised an eyebrow. " Oh, that one's for me. You really think I would just make a run for you. Please." as he raised the cup to his lips.

_**"****So who is it?"  
**_

_**"****Who is it?"**_

I scrunched my eyebrows "Who is what?"

_**" Who are you mad at?" I sighed. **_

_**". Oh shit, it's Logan. Over what exactly.' Tony frowned "Job."**_

Jett sighed " for once I can say this words of advice. Dak travels a lot when and in between games so I don't really see him. Remember when me and Dak had a big fall out and I refused to come to work or talk to anyone for weeks." They all nodded. "Well, I know how it feels, Look just talk to Logan. You can't be mad at him forever you know. Plus, just think of this as an opportunity to spice up your life if you know what

_**I mean?" as he winked at me as he slid a card across the table. I looked at at it and blushed. **_

_**(Logan Pov) I sighed my patients prescription and waited as another doctor named Jason approached me "What up?, Lo" I shrugged. "How's Kendall." I huffed as I handed the prescription to a nearby nurse." Not good, He still mad at me for coming in late last night on our anniversary." Still, letting my mind ponder at how mad Kendall was last night. I mean I can't believe I yelled at him .Kendall and I really never were the ones for having issues. We basically told each other everything. **_

_**"I feel horrible." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Kendall will forgive you. I just know it." I nodded. Camielle popped from behind the desk stopping both of our heartbeats. " Logan, Did you just say your anniversary was yesterday? How could you forget. That's totally unlike you." as she thumped ****me against the head " You better fix it first thing tomorrow. Understand?" as she grabbed my ear "Ow Okay." She giggled "That's better" I shook my head. I love her ,but she s nuts. " I don't want to see you step a foot into hospital tomorrow plus, you've been blowing him off a lot Logan. Spend some time with your husband. I smiled. Yeah, Kendall said we haven't been spending enough time together. This has to be perfect.**_

* * *

_Okay Readers, That was It. I will start developing Tony and all of Kendall's co workers and such as I go plus, I got to start working on the drama James will be in the next chapter hopefully so hope you enjoy Goodnight._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers, I am back again with another chapter. I wanna personally thank **_TheLoganTrain_**for leaving me a review. It made my day and I thank you very much. I basically screamed until my sister told me to "Shut up". Then again, it was 2am in the morning. What can I say, I'm a night owl. Anyway, things will try to start falling into place in this chapter. Hopefully, it will be good. Enjoy!?**

* * *

**(Kendall's POV)**

****_"I mean I just don't know what to do, James" I watched from the open kitchen as James maneuvered around the house trying to find his car keys. I sat on the marble counter eating out of a bowl of grapes as he huffed checking under the couch._

"Ken, this would go a lot faster if you helped me."  


_" Nah, I got time." as I jumped off the counter. __I mean Logan didn't even talk to me this morning. He just ate, got dressed and left without another word. It's like we're playing some kind of reverse game or something. _

_"James sighed "Look Ken, You and Logan have been inseparable and best friends for years. Don't think of this as a major issue because its not. When Carlos and I got married, he did that to. He had to take on some extra cushion after Clarise was born. It's just a little phase. Relax. I mean ,now I can't get rid of him. He's constantly around." Someone cleared their throat "Speaking of the devil." James muttered.  
_

_I looked up at Carlos and he was wearing his police uniform. He grew greatly after BTR. He gained an extra 2ft __and a huge masculine build__. He wrapped his arms around James and his neck " Ouch, I thought you cared about me better than that"  
_

_" I do ,but you get off my nerves." clearly chuckling at his pout as James wrap__p__ed his arms around Carlos's neck kissing him briefly. __James and Carlos were married. They were kinda fooling around way before me and Logan started dating back in BTR. They got married a few months before we tide the knot. Carlos and James got engaged __when James found out he was pregnant when he turned 18 . Ever since then they didn't have any problems. Sometimes I was jealous of what they had ,but I also just hope me and Logan can have that someday as well._

_ " __Ready to go__, __Mija__?" Carlos yelled as he put his police hat on. Carlos was police chief after his dad retired and he ran the force now. He loved his job and worked very hard to keep it afloat. You heard small little footsteps slowly carry themselves down the wooden hardwood patented floors.  
_

_"Yes Papi," as she leveled her backpack. Her brown curls bounced on top of her head to surround her oval like face. She had beautiful brown eyes just like Carlos and was a very happy, __friendly__ and energetic type of girl. __She was just like him and she adored her Papi. Sometimes James said, he swears he sees double.  
_

_She ran over and hugged James and he kissed her forehead " Bye sweetie. Have a great day at school. I love you" She smiled happily " Okay, daddy, I love you to. Bye Bye" as she sped out the door as Carlos opened it. Carlos chuckled and pecked James on the lips once more and James waved " bye"_

" Oh, I don't get a 'I love you" too" 

_James chuckled " Goodbye Carlos"  
_

_" __Fine, then, whatever. See you later, Kendall, __and__ Loveless husband" James threw a shoe at the door as Carlos closed and we burst out laughed. He looked over and spotted his keys on the counter where I was sitting before."There's my car keys. You were sitting on them." "Sorry, I'm stressed. I didn't notice it. Plus, you won't help me." _

_James flipped his bangs out his face and said, "OK, I'm going by the Diamond __I__n__corporated__. Wanna come with?"  
_

_"Sure.". I put down my __bowl,__ as we took my car as we drove DI. After months of asking, James got signed onto his mothers estate and took over the business together. He took care of ,the __models__ ,the hair and the clothes department. His mother did the managing __as well as her cosmetics,__ and James handled the budget. __We walked in the tall story building as He was handed a cha__r__t. We steadily walked into James department and instantly heard yelling cloud our eardrums._

"No, No No. The pattern is all wrong. It right to left, Not left to right. Ramone, go get my swatches for design and make sure TJ finally fixed Bridgette's hair." She walked over to me and greeted me with a hug" Hey Ken doll"  


_"Hey, Mercedes." Mercedes worked with James after the company made a deal with her rich father. She kept everything in check ,and made sure the models always looked their best.__She was scary, but she was here to make sure all of her ducks stay in a row._

" Oh and James, your mother to look over the budget for a some new hair combs. They claim they don't get hot enough for some of the girls hair. Plus, Tyrell can't get his stance right and the photographer is complaining he doesn't have enough lighting to do his 'art'." as she made quotations with her hands emphasizing art." 

"_She clapped her hands making me and James jump " __H__ey, who put that dress on Nicole. It's supposed to be Summer not Spring. Fix her." She snapped her fingers four times in front of the guy's face emphasizing each word._

_We both followed her as she made her rounds. There was a heavy scent of perfume, makeup and dyes in the air as we passed the under dressed models. __We entered his office and I sat on the white love seat as James moved files around his desk. Of course his office was a lot smaller then mine ,but this was like my second safe haven. When our husbands started work heavily, me and James spent a lot more time together. We were closer than we were before. Plus, I was glad I had him ,because I can't rant about Logan with Logan. That would be odd. _

_"Well, I don't know much to tell you, Kendall. Look, you should just talk to him. I'm sure Logan has enough room in his big brain to understand you need to spend some more time together."I nodded. _

_After I left, I hea__d__ed straight h__ome. As I drove, I thought about my relationship with Logan. I loved him dearly and I don't want to see our marriage crumble. Maybe they're right, I should let Logan explain and we can sort this out like adults. I opened the door to see the lights were out and soft music played in the background. I followed the noise to the bedroom and instantly met beautiful big brown eyes. I gasped at the site " Aw Logie." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers, I decided to do two chapters in one night because I don't think the other one explained much. Well in my mind it didn't. So, here I go.**

* * *

**(Kendall POV)**

_"__Oh, it's gorgeous." Rose petals littered the ground of the floor. The candles beside the bed re-lit and the fire cascaded against Logan's skin as he handed me a rose. I sniffed it as it felt my nose with it's sweet smell. _

**_"Look Kenny, I'm sorry about our anniversary. I lost track of time and I didn't mean to forget such a special day." I smiled as he walked over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me to his chest. " Kendall, I love you and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" He said looking at me with sorrow filled and passion filled eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled. I couldn't believe he did this. __I kissed him and he instantly kissed back with a burst of passion. Our tongues circled each others as we fought for dominance which he automatically won. He ran his hands down my body until he cupped my ass and I giggled. _**

**_"Okay, you're forgiven." We looked deep into each others eyes and this is the things that made me so in love with him. The way he could just look at me and make me melt. The way he could make my heart flutter without even trying. Fireworks went off in my stomach as Logan kissed me. " Logie, make love to me." _**

**_" Gladly." as I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He lowered me onto the bed as our tongues danced in unison. I grabbed the back of his head deepening the kiss. I grabbed the hem of Logan's shirt and threw it elsewhere across the room. I ran my hands down Logan's sculpted chest as he shed out of his pants. Logan unbuttoned my shirt as he bit down on my pulse point. By now, I wanted Logan in me. He kissed down my chest as he played with my nipples. __My cock was constricting against my jeans. " Logie, need you." I said trying to catch my breath in small gasps as he bit down on my v. . he slowly undid my pants, much to my dismay. He slipped them off._**

**_ "Commando eh?" He chuckled darkly as I felt his hot breath on my hot and aching cock. But instead he found my twitching hole. He licked at and electric volts of energy ran of my spine. It felt so good. Logan's tongue in me, swirling inside me. Fuck, I missed this so much. I yanked Logan's head in my grip and smashed my lips against his. Without warning he shoved into me and growled. I am so glad I prepped myself this morning. Gosh, I felt so full. " Logie, move" He slid out until it was just the head and slammed back into my prostate dead on. _**

**_"Logie!?"  
_**

**_"God, so tight" He slammed into me at an erratic pace. I cou__ldn't breathe. The scent of sex filled my nostrils and I couldn't last much longer. I screamed as I came and Logan did quickly in pursuit. _**

**_"I love you, Logie.' " I love you too, Kenny__ " __He quickly pulled and pulled me to him. I laid on his chest as I listened to his once erratic heartbeat slow down. " That was great." Logan said in exhaustion. I giggled " It was." His phone started ringing. I rolled my eyes and growled. Could we at least have one night of passion before they start bothering us?" Don't you dare answer that phone" I said ,giving Logan a look. " "Kenny, It could be important." _**

**_"This is' he gave me a pleading look and I groaned " Fine." He answered it and it and I huffed  
_**

**_Here it comes." Logan stepped out of bed " They, said, I have to come in now. & new patients came in with some pretty bad injuries." I sighed as I clutched the sheets " Logie."_**

**_ "__Look, I'm taking an off day tomorrow. __We'll spend the day together, okay?" I poked out my lips and pouted. "_**

**_OK." Logan, smiled as kissed my forehead as he got dressed " What about a shower?" I asked in puzzlement. _**

**_" I'll take a quick one at the station. I'll see you in the morning. I love you" as he ran out the door. _**

**_"You too" I whispered to myself. Guess I'm showering alone. I walked into the bathroom and cleaned myself thoroughly, letting the soap and water cascade down my skin. I rinsed my hair and grabbed a towel drying off. I sighed as I changed into my night clothes. As I crawled back into the sheets. I just hope Logan sticks to his word as I shut my eyes letting the darkness consume me._**

* * *

**_I awoke to the smell of breakfast. I yawned and stretched as I notice the tray on my bedside table. Breakfast in bed. Another black rose__, they were very expensive. I loved them and they were my favorite. It sat beside my food along with a letter.  
_**

_Dear Kendall, I'm sorry I wasn't there. They sent me to the ward to help deliver a baby but I may be here for awhile. I know you're probably mad but just meet me at the your favorite Bistro at 6 for me to make it up to you. Love You, Logie _

_"_**_Dammit, Logan bailed on me again" My heart broke a little. Then again, we always __have tonight. I cleaned the two story house top to bottom. Bye the time I was done it was five, so I had and hour to get ready. I rounded up and put on black dress pants that showed my ass, a flannel white shirt__with a black vans. __I got to the restaurant by 6. I rushed in to the desk" Reservations for Mitchell." the guy nodded " Right this way ,Sir" _**

**_He seated me and a waitress with a spiked up red ponytail came over " Is there anything you'd like today, Mr. Mitchell." I shook my head "No, I'm just waiting on my husband. Then again, red wine would be fine." she nodded.  
_**

**_I waited patiently and hours went by. Where was he? He'd promised he'd be here. The place was near empty. It was already 9 o clock. A single tear ran down my face as I asked for the check and left. __I drove home and just collapsed against the door crying. I was tired. He's always gone. My friends say everything's fine ,but it's not. It never is. It probably never will be be. An hour later, I heard footsteps trail themselves to our room where I sat on the bed in complete despair. Logan stepped through. "Kendall." I refused to talk to him. Logan gave me that look until I finally exploded. _**

**_"__How could you?! I waited there for 4 hours. I was sitting there like a fucking idiot waiting for you. You claim you want me to forgive you. Tell me, how do I constantly forgive someone who's never there or someone who doesn't try to be there.' Logan looked shocked " I do try to be there for you." _**

**_"No ,You don't or you would have. I mean I take two steps forward __and then I go four steps back with you. I can't get one day to for once feel loved by my husband instead I'm constantly picked after work. Not before ,but after. I'm tired of you constantly putting your work before me ."I screamed._**

"That's not true!?" Logan argued. " It is true!/" as tears gathered in my eyes, threatening to spill.

**_"It's like I'm the plaque to you. You never want to be home. I mean if they call, you run to them, but when I need you here , you're nowhere to be found." Oh, OK. So we're acting like this all my fault that our __marriage__ is all fucked up .__Y__eah, I said it ,It's fucked up. You constantly go on business trips all the fucking time. Not to mention,__your__ singing career __so you can't blame it all on me. You had a share in this too." I sighed. And shook my head._**

"That's not fair ,Logan" Logan shrugged angrily" I don't know, is it?"

**_" Logan, at least I try to make time for you. For us. I know I'm constantly busy and tired after dancing ,but no matter how tired I got. All I ever did was try to please you ,but no matter what I do You do nothing different. It's not just you Lo. We are married and for the sake of this marriage, we must both make sacrifices in order to be happy." _**

**_"Well, I because I am the only one getting bitched at right now. What the hell are you sacrificing!?"_**

**_ "__Apparently a lot, for this marriage that's worth it."  
_**

**_"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to be married?" _**

**_"Well, maybe I don't. __Maybe we shouldn't have been married . Maybe there shouldn't have been an us." as tears cascaded down my face. Logan looked struck by what I said then plain looked angry. He grabbed his things.  
_**

**_" Logan, Logan Where are you going?" _**

**_"Out." as he slammed the door. I sank to my knees as I sobbed._**

* * *

**_ The next day ,I went into my office feeling like shit. Logan didn't come home last night. I regretted everything I said the night before. I was just worried about Logan. I sighed. I watched as Jett cussed out one of the executives but I was to depressed to care I went into my quarters and Tony, my intern was sitting on my desk. He's only been working here a year. H was edgy, spunky, wild, vibrant, and plain friendly but he didn't take no lip from nobody. He was always ready to __fight__. He's crazy as hell. _**

**_"__i mean it ain't harassment if you liked it. I mean he wanted me to blow him right ,but I looked at went hell nah. Where was the rest of it? I mean I got bigger balls tha__n__ that. He was hot ,but he wasn't packing." the gang burst out laughing. Their laughter kinda cheered me up a bit.' Tony smiled" Hey Kendall, they were requesting you in the conference room for you".I nodded. I slowly made my way to the conference room. " Look, I have a lot of meetings today and I may not be able to-" I stopped in mid- sentence as I stared at the tall brunette. He had a masculine jaw line, piercing blue eyes, and a great ass build and about '6'3. If he blinked, I swear I'd come right now. He extended his hand to me " Hi, I'm Beau __Harris__" I nodded ,shaking his hand " Kendall Knight" __He had a rough but soft voice that was sexy as hell. Yeah, I'm gonna have problem as he looked at me seductively. Uh oh._**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, readers this isn't a chapter. I'm writing it as I speak though. _**My Secret Life As A Doctor's Husband and For The Love Of My Pain**_ is on temporary hiatus. I'm working on them. I might not publish a chapter for the both of them until after the first of May. I'm kinda at a stand still right now. I'm glad ya'll want me to continue _**For The Love Of My Pain and I will but after I do, I won't post another chapter at least until 10 reviews for both stories. I want opinions people. I need it "puppy dog eyes'. Anyway, I would gladly appreciate it if you did. Ya'll are special to me as my readers, and I need special reviews. Thank you all very much for reading. I'll write the chapters in three days so don't take me off your alert or favorite list. I love you all hugs and kisses. Love, Genora**_


	6. Thoughts

**Hello Readers, this chapter isn't gonna be very long. I just wanted to post something since I didn't catch my deadline. Anyway, the chapter was pretty long , but I decided to split it up into two portions. This is mainly about Logan's feelings. Anyway, I'm working on the last part 2 to this chapter. I'm trying to unravel things into so Kendall's decision makes an impact on all three couples in a strange way. So, it's not all about Kenny. For future references, there will be some lesbian stuff. That probably is my fave right now, but it kinda is a big contribution to this story in a one sided way. Anyway, tomorrow I should be able to write the second part on my computer, but I'm not sure about when I'll post it. A few days ago, my computer crashed and I had to completely restart it, so I lost all my files so I had to start from scratch. Re-download LibreOffice and everything. It sucked. That's why I missed my deadline. I've been trying to create the chapters so I could get a feel on my plot so yeah. That's why this might be a bit nuts, sorry about that. Anyway, I did my best, so here it is. I want more reviews. I need them or I'll die. Y'all are my lifeline. Haha, just kidding, but I do want more reviews. Anyway, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, but they are sexy as hell.**

* * *

**(Logan's P.O.V) Chapter 5 – Thoughts **

He sat at the bar with pure anger and confusion in his heart. His blood ready boil over and finally let him explode. He sat pondering about everything the beautiful blonde said to him, as he lifted the whiskey to mouth, sipping the bitter liquid with a mind-boggling emotion, along with a swift motion. He wondered how Kendall could even say something like that to him. He was a good husband ,right? He was faithful, He cared about him, and He loved him more than anyone else in the entire world. Hell someday, he wanted the blonde to carry his babies.

**"Hell, It"s an mpreg** **" 'shrugs' – Genora**

He couldn't help ,but be a little pissed though. He tried to make time for them, for Kendall, he really did. It was hard, though. He was trying to make a life for them, and he tried to keep everything afloat. The image appeared of how his husband looked as he yelled at him. Taking another sip ,tasting the bitter liquid on his tongue. Feeling the smooth, strong, burning substance cascade down his throat , calming his nerves. Letting the liquid clear, alter his mind waves and overclouding his thoughts. The way the tears ran down his baby's face, as they screamed at each other , broke his heart into a million little pieces, unable to figure out how to form the proper thoughts of how to put it back together. Also leaving his mind with an extremely guilty conscious. 

He didn't know what to do ,grabbing his wallet a picture of Kendall at their wedding. The beautiful memory flooded my mind. White roses trimmed the pews and light ceramic angels hung from the ceiling of the church. We had a gorgeous lit up spring Paris background view at the alter. The carpet was a reddish-orange color with a light tan trim. The walls were painted with bouquets of assorted flowers and roses. James, Carlos ,as he held their daughter and the rest of our family sat in the first few rows with a few of our allies and friends from the Palm Woods. It was a beautiful occasion. I smiled at the memory.

He let Camille plan the wedding after three weeks of begging. He personally thought she had overdone it , but she insisted. She called it Paris In Springtime. It costed a fortune, but it was a worth it for the love of his life's special day. It wasn't special that much to me though. Not to sound harsh or rash, but everyday was special when I constantly got the chance to wake up to the most beautiful blonde every morning. Hell, he was my life's purpose. It was the happiest day of my life when Kendall agreed to marry me. The memory brought happy tears to my eyes. In the photo, Kendall wore a white tux with a silver vest ,and white shirt. Red, yellow, and pink roses rested in his hands ,as my hands were securely wrapped around his mid-section. I wore a black tux with a red vest and white shirt underneath. I smiled at the photo. I've never seen Kendall smile that much. Back then, it used to be so simple. My smile faltered at the sound behind me.

" Hey Loges, I never knew whiskey was your thing. I thought you were more of a rum kind of guy." he said, cockily.

I chuckled slightly ,as Carlos took a seat beside me on the bar stool. I watched as he talked to the bartender. "Derek, give me a shot of Jack." He tilted his head ,slightly looking at the expression in my eyes " Then again, make it a double."

The brunette nodded "Coming right up, Carlo" as he busied off.

I wasn't that surprised by what he ordered. Being a police officer is very stressful and dangerous at time. Don't get me wrong, Carlos wasn't a renown drinker.. he just handled really tough cases.. Right now, their trying to catch a serial killer who killed and raped 4 women in the past week. That was a lot to handle. He smiled at me with a calm, friendly smile. "What's up, Loges. I'm surprised you're not at home with Kendall." As soon as he mentioned his name my frown deepened.

"We're not on speaking terms." was all I could say before I became once again silent, not letting my emotions show. 

"Why are you here anyway?" Carlos removed his police cap, running his fingers through his short black hair. 

"Well, I got to go somewhere to escape Jamie and my daughter. Plus, everyone knows not to come on lesbian night. I mean you stick out like a sore thumb. There's nothing ,but women in here ,dude" I grimaced as I scanned the socializing women, drinking, and smoking. No man in sight except the bartender. I face-palmed myself. The bartender came over and slid Carlos his drinks. Leaning over.

"He's got a point, you know?" Carlos let out a laugh. I opened my mouth appalled. 

"No on asked you !?" I shouted across the bar ,and pouted. He did have a good point though. I swirled the contents of my glass lightly ,I swirled the glass between my fingers. I stared as Carlos downed them, taking them to the head, like a champ. My eyebrows as I inspected Carlos. He was a lot bigger now. Hell, he was taller than James now. It kinda scared us the way he grew after BTR.. It didn't surprise me much though. After James agreed to be his boyfriend a few years back, he started working out, taking vitamins ,and started doing all types of crazy shit to impress him. I thought he was nuts, but then again he was never sane. Hell, Steph thought he was on crack. Plus, he told me since he had him, he intended to keep him. I never brought it up again, knowing he loved Jamie so much. Knowing he was crazy at heart, there was nothing I could say to stop him. Plus, it was hard to convince me Kendall didn't want anyone else after we started dating, so I couldn't say shit.

"Plus, I heard Kendall call Jamie saying you didn't come home last night?" Dammit. James and Kendall became abnormally close close after we started dating them. It was even worse after we got married. You could officially say I've been replaced as the best-friend. I was sort of jealous of the situation because it felt like they were closer than as we were as friends. I mean he really doesn't confine in me for anything anymore. Is it too much to ask to actually talk to your husband without talking to your friends first? Geez. I stared at nothing really. I just glared hatefully at what could be happening right now, as \i took my glass and the rest glided down my throat, as I huffed, motioning for Derek to give me another round of Whiskey.

It was also good in a way. Me and Carlos started hanging out a lot more due to our boyfriend slash husbands closeness. I started seeing a whole new mature side of Carlos ,then when we all hung out together. We had a lot more in common then we thought. The more I talked to him , The more I stared understanding Carlos' point of view the way James did. He was really down to earth at times and realized a lot of qualities James saw in him. Plus, it was someone to talk to other than Kenny. It was good, because it wasn't strange. I mean you can't talk about your husband, with your husband without getting slapped, of course. Me, Carlos, and Dak talk quite a bit too when he's not off playing football. We were all husbands that confined in each other because our husbands bonded so well. We talked to each other to enjoy proper guy time. That's where life made sense to me.

" So you're gonna tell me, what's going on?" Carlos urged, trying not to push my mood too much. Carlos always have been gentle, while talking to people. He could make anyone calm. I guess that's one of the that's one of the reasons James was in love with him. I sighed, as I sucked in a breath of air. Maybe, he'll know what to do . I ran my hand across my face , defeated. 

"I left, because we got in this huge fight last night." Carlos' eyes quirked up.

"About what? Y'all are usually not the ones to fight. What's going on?"

"He claims we're not spending enough time together, and that I don't care about him, enough. That all I care about is work, work, work." I said, with an angry huff. 

"I mean, that can't be right? Right?" as I looked at Carlos expectantly. Carlos' eyebrows went up, silently.

"Carlos!?" I said, slightly more angry. I could feel the alcohol take affect slightly making me woozy and it pulsed through my veins pressing my emotions. Like it was nitrogen, in a fucking car.

Carlos flinched ,but let out a defeated , short antagonizing single breath of air, as he put a hand under his chin. He opened his mouth and then closed it in thought. He put a hand over his chin, rubbing it, as he held it between his thumb and forefinger. He did it for a few more seconds before he finally spoke up.

"Logan listen, When Cathlyn was born, I didn't want to take on the extra shifts. Hell, my job was already hard enough. I didn't need more, but James career just took off and it wasn't enough. Especially bringing in a baby, so I had to. After his job took off a bit more, I only then decided to slack off. It was about the time he started demanding the same thing ,but in a way he was right. I basically made a promise to him and my child. It's my job to be super-dad whether I liked it or not. Believe it or not, my daughter needs me to, so I know I can't constantly be gone without missing out on her life. As for you, you have no excuse, so it is a bit selfish." I gaped at him, noticing what he just said to me.

"Did you just call me selfish?" not sure if I heard those words correctly.

He nodded "Yep."

"You're taking his side." He shook his head. 

"No, I'm not, but he does have a point. I mean the last time he fainted onstage. He called us to the hospital and cried all night because you weren't there and you were on a business trip out of state. I'm surprised considering, it was all over the news. How could you not see it?" I opened my mouth but he cut me off.

"Let me finish, I'm not gonna lie, he's a little wrong for asking so much of you , knowing what you are, but it doesn't give you an excuse to ignore him, any chance you get. When you leave, we have to pick up the slack. That's your job."

"What are you trying to say, Litos?"

""I'm trying to say there's way more than one person at fault here. If you keep this up, there's gonna be a permanent damage on your marriage that your charm won't fix. Remember when we auditioned for Gustavo." the turd song came to mind. Gustavo stayed around even after the band ended. He was like family. Carlos even asked Gustavo to be his daughter's godfather and I think that's the first time we ever saw Gustavo tear-up. He even taught her how to play the piano. She loved him.

I smiled "Yeah."

"Well, you know how Kendall is, he's stubborn, but this time if he walks out that door. I'm not guaranteed he's coming back. He fucking mule stubborn. If he can tell Gustavo, fuck you, he'll have no problem telling you that. You can't avoid this forever buddy. If you do, you could lose him and he'll never come back. I'm telling you this as a close-friend and personal wing-man." I chuckled lightly. I nodded .

"Come on."

We both left a tip as we left the bar. We hit a few more problems. Carlos' words circling my mind the entire way. I know Carlos was right and he only says things like that if it was serious. It was true. I loved him with all my heart ,but I didn't know the slightest thing to fix this. I already pushed his buttons far enough. How the hell am I supposed to convince him to talk to me ,but if I didn't some other man will. I sighed as we soon ventured home. , after I swear I couldn't feel my body anymore. We stumbled upon the steps to me and Kenny's mansion, as my arm swung over Carlos' shoulder trying to prop myself up. He slowly walked me up the last 2 steps, as he opened the front door. He steadied me as he held most of my weight. He gently laid me on the couch as I curled into a ball groaning. I mumbled incoherently as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

(Carlos P.O.V)

I looked at Logan's sleeping form and frowned. I was worried about him. I hope this doesn't become an issue. Kendall and Logan needed each other. I put my police under my arm as I laid his keys on the counter. I walked out of the quiet home. I got into the car as I drove home. Thoughts plagued my mind as I tried to keep the the car in the road. I hope James had more luck than I did. I drove down the concrete slab that led to our gate as I drove into our two-story mansion. It had 14 bedrooms and 19 bathrooms so it was huge and even a huge mirror-like pool. It costed 2 million but it was worth it.

I drove around the circle to our door. I stepped out the car and ran up the steps to the big brown glass doors of our home. I let myself in taking in the surroundings if our living room. A sweet aroma of food hit my nostrils. One of the things that felt like home. It was a pretty much a modern style home. I I stepped across the threshold as the giant diamond chandelier swung above slightly over-head. I smiled as I could make out Jamie. James did most of the decorating. It would some people call a not a traditional home. He was cooking in the open-mouth kitchen. A phone attached to his ear. I smiled as he talked on the phone. He grew quite a bit, too His chest was more defined, but not as muscular due to his pregnancy. I changed his body drastically so he was able to conceive more if he wanted too. He had more of a feminine shape now. His hips poked out a bit more and it made out his skin to be a bit more creamy than before. His ass poked out a bit more and was perky much to my delight. 

He swore up and down he was fat. I personally thought he was gorgeous. My diamond. He was beautiful when I met him and he was beautiful now. I walked up to him, kissing his temple, holding onto his slender frame, I muzzled into his skin and mewled in response. And he pecked me on on the lips.

" Yeah, okay bye." as he hung up.

"Hey baby," I pulled him closer once again, encasing his lips, he moaned as he clung to me. He smiled as he pulled away.

"How is he?" I shook my head. 

"Bad he's fucking hammered. Kendall?" He shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Worse, I just got off the phone with him. He's really upset. What did Logan say to him?" Only God knows, as I pinched the bridge of my nose. James wrapped his arms around me, as held him to my chest.

"Carlos, what are we gonna do?" I sighed as I kissed his forehead. 

" I don't know." I pulled him away from my chest and looked into his beautiful hazel eyes I've fallen so in love with. 

"Plus don't worry, they always work it out. They'll be just fine." I said, showing him a calm, comforting smile. Knowing deep in my gut this was not the case, but Jamie didn't need to know that.. He smiled" Okay" "Plus, you have to make it up to me about how you dissed me yesterday. Don't you ,baby?" I whispered seductively, huskily in his ear. I watched my lover's cheeks tinted a dark shade of red, as I kissed his neck, him shivering in pleasure. "Carlo' he he whispered. In pure euphoria as I claimed his lips passionately. He instantly moaned as I grabbed his hips. He jumped onto me, wrapping his legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around my neck. He giggled happily as I hurriedly carried him to the bedroom to make love.

Not noticing the hooded figure, leaning against a tree, staring into the window. A puff of smoke flowed slowly out of the stranger's mouth. As menacing growl escaped his throat , watching the young couple make love. How dare he touch his Jamie? Anger and fury arose in his heart James was his and only his. He didn't care who he had to hurt or kill to get the point across. One thing he didn't do was share his property. James was his first, last, and future. Carlos Garcia had to die and he wouldn't stop until he does. He didn't care what he had to do ,but he knew for sure the Latino's blood was gonna be splattered all over the sidewalk. Guaranteed. James, it's time to come back home to daddy. His eyes full of mischief and the lust for blood written in them. As he let the cigarette fell to the ground, stomping on it, squishing the lit cigarette, putting it out. He slid into the small car dropping the content from his hand letting it fall onto the black pavement. Driving away into the shadowy , dark, misty night. Not noticing the small photo on the ground of James and Carlos at their wedding. Carlos' face scratch out by a knife and James smiling face circled in red marker.

* * *

**Woo that was a lot. Damn, it was longer than the chapter on my other story. Yay, James has a stalker. That wouldn't be good news in real life but thank goodness this is fanfiction right. Anyway, this is it. I'm trying to dig up James dark past so beware and all three of these marriages gonna break apart due to lies? There will be some Jak soon don't worry. I'll post the rest in about a week. I'm also working on a Bethan. Work with me people. Reviews!. I love you all. Now its time to take my punk ass to sleep it's 5 am and was up all night writing this. So y'all should be really glad I love y'all this much. Hope, you enjoyed. Goodnight, my peeps.**


	7. Betrayal, Part 1

**Hey my peeps, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the late update. I was going to post it after I posted my new story ,but I changed the last part because to me, my first version sucked. Well, to me it did. I don't really do lust slash douche scenes like that in that field. I mostly do Kogan romance not just plain lust ,so I'm a bit rusty. I'm sorry it that part will turn out weird but it will get better in the newer chapters. I promise. It's probably a one time thing. Also, I decided to break this up into two chapters because I didn't want it to be 4 thousand words. I will hopefully post part 2 tomorrow. If not then, the day after tomorrow for sure. Plus, this will be a bit off track, this is Kendall's thoughts before he got to the office and met Beau so just warning you. I want no confusion. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. Thanks for all the love y'all have given me especially **_winterschild11 _**for checking out my story. That's my new friend y'all. She has a gift for words and you should try reading her story, great, page turner. I'm entirely grateful. Anyway, I wants reviews good or bad. I don't care. Well, I'm surprised, I haven't got one bad review since I started. I intend to keep it that way ,but criticism is love in a strange way of course. Anyway, follow, favorite ,and review or rapid dogs will eat your feet. Just kidding keep bringing me that fan-fiction love and I'll keep posting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own BTR or it's characters ,but a girl can dream.**

* * *

**(Chapter 6 - Betrayal ,Part 1)  
**

**(Kendall's P. O. V) **

I woke up from my spot on the bed and couldn't help ,but let my mind flood with thoughts about work, and my supposedly new merger with Beau Harris. He was extremely handsome. He was supposed to be signing onto my company. After his last merger went bankrupt due to acquisition of the bank before he could sign, he called us and said we were the next best thing ,so that was that. Jo thought it was a great idea, considering it would spark a lot of our sales ten-fold, and increase our business revenue. Things were so hectic this quarter, I needed all the help I could get.

I ran a hand over my face, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and noticed the empty space in the bed. I frowned, looking upon my wedding ring. It's been two days and Logan still hasn't come home. I really needed to talk t him. I asked Carlos and he hadn't seen him since last night. He didn't want to come home, but I didn't blame him. I probably really pissed him off. We never fought like that, us screaming at each other resurfaced in my mind. I felt terrible. Tears slid down my face as I stood, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. After I finished, I got dressed with thoughts of what I was going to say to my beloved husband. I drove silently ,as I held back tears as the memories of our marriage flooded with them. I sighed as I tried to pull myself together I held my things tightly.

I put on a fake smile, trying to mask my pain and sorrow as I walked inside of the multi glass building. Also, known as my company Knight Corp. I strode through the halls as I reached my destination, entering the meeting room. There he was again, he sat in one of the many black chairs that gracefully ran down both sides of the long cherry-wood table, as he went through the manila folder in his shiny tan-sh suitcase that complimented his beige suit perfectly. I cleared my throat ,catching his attention quickly. I looked at him ,slightly amazed. No one came in here before me , ever.

"Wow, I don't really expect any of my clients until nine." He closed the suitcase, securely as he stood.

"Oh sorry, Pardon me, then. Your receptionist let me in.' showing me his charming, dashing pearly white smile, as he walked over to me.

"You're forgiven." I instantly recognized him. His father owned almost half of the lower city's businesses. Not To Mention, the rightful owner and cover of his own magazine every month. He was very successful here. Hell, if you got a college recommendation letter from him , the university would shit bricks. I mean, the hell.

"You are the son of Charles Harris, I presume." He nodded.

"Yep, It would seem so." Dang

"But, to be in the presence of such as yourself is a pure honorable experience beyond any of my fathers' doing, of course." as he kissed the back of my hand ,and it felt like my entire mind went on vacation. Of course, I expected this. There was no doubt that he was a proud bi man. He charmed any and everything he could ,as so I've heard. I mean, how do you think the businesses liked him and became successful in under a fat second after his fathers' passing, but it didn't stop my heart from fluttering. Kendall, control yourself. You have a husband, you ass.

"What was that?" Way to sound smart, Kendall. A small soft ring hit my ears, snapping me out of my trance.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short ,but I have to meet up with some more cooperate vendors in the next 30mins ,so I have to run, but I would be very happy if we discussed this over dinner at my place, if you don't mind?" Hell yeah, I do mind, my heart screamed , but my mind ignored this.

"No, of course. It's fine.'

"Perfect." I shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Harris. I said, trying to hide my already deep evident blush.

"Please, call me ,Beau and trust me, the pleasure is all mine." as he let it go and walked out of my meeting room, leaving me completely bewildered.

"Man, he's cute." Tony said, popping into the doorway. "So, how did it go?"

"Well."

"Good, because, I'm pretty sure Jo just slapped one of your clients ." I looked at him horror as he left me alone, mind-boggling. A second later, he popped in again.

"Oh, and good luck on your date." as he left the doorway.

"It's not a date." I yelled after him. His voice echoed through the empty halls.

"Yeah, keep thinking that Knight." not noticing the evident smirk on his lips, as he walked down the halls. It was just two businessman handling business, nothing more. Right? Man, I'm so screwed.

* * *

The silver-glossed car drove in the dark misty night as the lights danced and illuminated over it making a beautiful eerie light as I met my destination. I was supposed to be meeting him about the arrangements of our business deal. I checked my watch, as he drove into the parking lot, parking it. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I stepped out of the Sedan as I approached the building. I took the elevator, admiring the immaculate decor on the way up. Coranba La Vista. It was more of an High-end penthouse estate. It cos-ted millions just to stay here. The superstars enjoyed it. I stayed at a lot of them when I had to do tours and I couldn't find a hotel that wasn't booked due to my shows. My hands slid in my pockets as I approached his at the very top of the building. I knocked on the door and was politely greeted with his warm smile.

"Oh, you're here early." as he opened the door wider. I scanned the room and the view from this room was absolutely beautiful and magnificent in every possible way. You could see every curve, dip, and split in the many waves of L. A . The lights showered the city in a huge light show of brilliant, glamorous colors, heightening every crevice of the city. Just to see the lights of the cars and the stars above light up the highway in a treacherous, unbelievable dance of fireworks glow across the magnificent night sky and the city below, made my spirit melt at the site in front of me.

I smiled as I looked at the all white furniture and the candles that lit the end -tables, lighting the room only slightly, as the sweet aroma of them filled my nostrils, calming my nerves, putting them in a peaceful state of of my mind. I also marveled at the sterling steel appliances that lined the open kitchen. A 60in. Smart TV sat across the wall of the front room and the bright black marbled floor with a tan-sh area rug with matching walls. The furniture screamed modern, but simple and , exquisite. The beautiful crystal chandelier swung above the big room. It was all perfectly gorgeous. It also screamed business, professionalism, and purely expensive taste. I was a singer, I should know about expensive. I looked at him.

"How about I show you the dining room?" I nodded as he opened the glass double-doors to another dim room, tat was clearly lit by candlelight. It was only lit by the candles on the table, me inhaling the different sweet aroma and scent ,and change of atmosphere. I sat in the seat he brought out for me and watched as he sat sat in the seat facing me down the other end of the table. The silverware was properly placed and the food looked equitably prepared.

"Beau, uh this is a bit-"

"Unprofessional and purely unconventional in every unique possible way." he said, cutting me off and taking a bite of his food.

"I was gonna say, unexpected, but that works ,too." slightly surprised at his accusation.

"You can't bring in proper business with poor performance, now can you." he said. I smiled.

"I suppose you can't." I said, catching his friendly white smile. The evening went quite smoothly. We both came to many common elements about our companies and soon I just strangely just found myself just talking to him, sitting on a plush white couch, drinking red imported wine. Finding that we shared a lot of common interests at heart. I found myself falling more and more intrigued by him. More and more falling into his cooperate hypnotic trance. Such as his stunningly, egotistical persona. I couldn't help but laugh at his response.

"What, it's true. It wasn't always my dream to run my fathers' business. I was more of an unruly type of guy. This was not in my future plans."

"it's just kinda hard to believe, considering you used the word pardon when you first met me." he chuckled.

"So you're saying, you can't have a hard up personality and still be polite."

"Well, yes and no. It's either one or the other with you anyway."

"Oh, that's cold."

"What, you just don't look like the type. Before, I got with Logan, there were lots of undercover pure blown douches in my hands ,so I'm pretty sure a guy like you would have never crossed my path, considering what you just told me." I said, blushing that I actually told him that.

"How did you meet Logan , anyway. I mean your marriage seems a bit unlikely."

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to figure out what he meant.

" I mean your whole superstar vibe and you marrying a doctor is a bit of a surprise." I sighed.

"It surprised me ,too, at first. We were best-friends and I just somehow fell in love with him. I truly had no intention to ,but I couldn't help it. He was so sweet, and considerate, smart. I just fell. It was just the connection we shared. I couldn't bring myself to ever let it go, and after it happened, in no unique way was it strange to either of us. It eventually just stuck. It morphed into a strong love I can't even begin to describe it. It's special and very important to the both of us. To me."

I couldn't help ,but smile when I thought of all we've been through together. All they accomplished being friends, lovers.

"Yeah."

"Well, he's a lucky man to have someone as gorgeous as you by his side." Here comes that blush again ,as I felt it creep upon my cheeks, showing the embarrassment clearly evident on my cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess."

A guy of pure confidence and heart, smart, articulent and has a love of life, Not to mention, an amazing singing voice like yours is lucky to be your husband and should be proud to love you. All of you." as I turned and noticed he was abnormally close to me, and I found myself lost in his eyes, as he inched closer to me. My heart thudding loudly in my ears, ignoring all my panicking thoughts. My world completely stopped as he touched my cheek. Before, I knew it, his small firm lips pressed onto my soft, angelic ones in a lustful passion. Knowing deep in my soul, I was making an absolute big mistake.

* * *

**Well, that was all. I hope y'all liked it. I'll try to post the other chapter tomorrow, if I can. I was trying to make him actually seduce Ken instead of being a complete douche like my original vision. I hope this was better. Anyway, soon it will be secrets for all couples. It will happen very soon. I hope this is worthy of good favorites, follows, and reviews. Anyway, thanks for reading. It's finally time for me to go to sleep. Goodnight. Love ya, hugs and kisses – Genora.**


	8. Betrayal, Part 2

**Hello, my most wonderful readers. I noticed I didn't get much reviews for **_Betrayal, Part 1_**, but that's fine. I really would like more reviews for this chapter though. Sorry, if it seems a bit fast ,but I want to start bringing in the other couples. Anyway, sorry for the late update. When I created the previous chapter, it was like 4 thousand words so I had to go back and write the whole thing again. Well, the second part ,anyway ,but it's still time consuming. Anyway, I wanted mostly to get this chapter out of the way for a reason. I wanted to try to get started on my one-shots. I haven't even touched **_Poisoned Heart_** yet and I might continue it. I find myself throwing a lot of dedication into that story and my Bethan so I might not touch this in a few weeks. Plus, I have two chapters of **_For The Love Of My Pain _**I have to get to. They'll need a bit of editing ,but I hope the ones who liked this story likes that one too. Anyway, I hope y'all like this, I tried my best. I hope I get a lot of favorites, follows, and reviews behind this or monsters will kidnap you in your sleep and fucking tickle your feet. Haha, just kidding ,but for real I hope y'all like this chapter. Anyway, Enjoy?!**

* * *

** Chapter 7 – Betrayal, Part 2**

**(Kendall's P. O. V)**

As soon as I felt his lips touch mine, I jumped back, realizing what I had done, making him fall back on the white, plush couch.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" as he sat up and stood, looking back at me incredulously as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My mind was on overdrive as my heart rate started to slow down.

"I mean, why did you? Hell, why would you, I just told you that I was happily married." I said, letting my voice raise slightly, looking at him ,trying to determine what just happened.

"Really?" as he looked at me disbelieving, raising an eyebrow.

"Really." I snapped, letting my anger get the best of me. He shook his head.

"In truth, you don't look happy." I looked away from him.

"Look, I don't know what to do with your clients, but I don't sleep with mine. I'll be taking my leave." In one swift move, he pulled me back to him, where my back was against his chiseled chest, as he wrapped an arm around my small waist. My breath hitched ,and I let out a gasp I didn't know I was holding. My air passage was closing as my nervousness seemed to choke my inner being at the sudden closeness that now surrounded me. My mind was screaming for me to run. The blood continued to pump through my ears endlessly as my heart was close to stopping. I could feel his touch slowly corrupt my deep and inner thoughts ,and slowly clouding my judgment.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Kenny?" he whispered in my ear softly, making an involuntary shivers run down my spine.

"Only, I can give you what you crave. I mean, do you think he could actually ,and honestly could truly satisfy you the way you want. I can't even imagine the pain you feel when he comes home from work all day and can't give you the attention you so humbly need. To give you no affection, no pleasure, no acknowledgment. What kind of husband is that?" I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to listen.

"I'm offering to give you what you want. It's your choice." My mind was running a million miles a minute, my conscious was screaming so loud, it felt like was gonna combust any waking moment. I couldn't ignore the part of my heart that desired the intimacy I've been wanting. It was like I couldn't bring myself to move. The mental fight I was having with myself was undoubtedly not making an enough effort to change my mind. I was this close to running out and trying to keep my composure ,and minimal control. Until he did the unspeakable, he did it again. He freaking kissed me. I tried to push him away, but the more I did the more my mind slowly started to drift away into a lustful state. Slowly believing his lies, slowly falling into the dark abyss of his charmed, seductive nature.

The next few seconds was a complete blur, too quick for my malfunctioning mind to pro cess . Next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall, his lips crashed against mine in a fiery lust as he ground our clothed members together. I couldn't push away my guilty thoughts ,as I moaned in pure ecstasy. He attacked my neck, grabbing my perk ass, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his bedroom and laid me down against the dark looking sheets. I slid the shirt over his shoulder ,as he discarded my clothes and his naked flesh collided with mine. He bit my collarbone and started leaving bites down my small frail body, down to my navel. I moaned. His touch was like electricity shooting up and down my veins, creating an undeniable pleasure as it coursed through me making my body light up in a scorching pleasure- endorsed heat, caressing my body in it's warmth.

He smashed his lips against mine as I ran my hands through his hair. Everything about this screamed wrong. I had a loving husband and a wonderful marriage. What the hell was I doing? This was beyond wrong. I couldn't face the horrid fact that I'm letting another man's hands touch me where my husband's hands should be . My heart pumped hard and fast, adrenaline rushing through my veins, not bothering to ever slow down as I let it take over me. This was a twisted ,but amazing feeling that I enjoyed someone else's hands gliding over my body, touching, feeling, making shivers run down my spine every second, causing me so much pleasure, it was painful. His thrusts were hard as they became even more frequent as he hit my prostate. I clung to him like a lifeline as he took me.

My many moans and cries of pleasure fled from my mouth like a silent prayer. I can't help ,but lose myself in my guilty pleasures as he steadily moved inside of me, pulsing with each movement. My golden bangs filled with sweat and shame as they clung to my face. I could hear his breathing in my ear ,which only added to my closeness to climax. I'm not gonna lie, he was not bigger than Logie,but it was more about the longing intimacy. For now I was getting what I wanted, craved, desired with all my heart. To once forget about my pain, but to be constantly succumbed in pleasure. "Harder." He sped up his ministrations as I gasped in short breaths of air. It soon became too much. I cried out in ecstasy as I came undone.

He followed in pursuit soon after, spurting his load in me, coating my walls in his forbidden juices. I panted as he collapsed on top of me. Until he was face to face with me, both his hands on either side of my head as he looked me in the eyes. We ended up fucking all night until I was completely exhausted. Mostly physically, I haven't been so alive. 3 years ago, maybe. Now, no. I clutched thee sheets tightly as I came down from my high, too tired to think as my eyes drooped. Letting my body fall into unconsciousness. Not thinking about the horrid consequences.

**(Beau's P. O. V)  
**

I sat at the chair across the room by the door, staring at the gorgeous, enchanting sleeping blonde. He hadn't changed a bit. I'm surprised he didn't remember me, but he will soon. I waited so long as to find the perky blonde. I couldn't wait until he was finally mine again. I swirled the knife in-between my fingers as I looked at his slightly curved ,lovely form. All those years, I finally found him. The only thing that stood in my way was Logan. Logan Fucking Mitchell. Well guess what Logie, he's mine and now that I have him, I'm not letting him go. I lost him once to you, I'm not gonna do it again. I mean, he was a poor excuse for a husband. I'm not exactly surprised he married that nerd, but it angered me that he took what was rightfully mine. He loved me first and he will love me again. Without a doubt, he wasn't backing down, not again. He didn't care what he had to do, he was taking his blonde beauty back once and for all. A menacing dark chuckle escaped his mouth as he walked out of the white painted door into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

**(Kendall's P. O. V)  
**

My head throbbed and ached and so did my backside. My ass burned a little bit, too. I looked at my watch and it read. 3:15am. I sighed as I sat up, and last night flooded to me back to me like I got hit with a giant pile of bricks. I gasped. What the hell did I just do? Tears flooded my vision as I rushed out of bed and gathered my discarded clothes off the floor. Running out of the building as fast as I could trying not to let the tears escape my eyes until I got to my car and I finally broke down. How could I do this to my Logie? I just cheated on him, not just once, but multiple times. What the hell is wrong with me? I have a caring, loving husband at home, but I pull this. How can I even talk to- hell, How can I even face him? My eyes widened, Logan. What if he finds out? I sighed as the tears flowed freely down my face. I truly fucked up. I silently drove home as my heart basically was screaming out in agony at the tears that soaked my cheeks.

I opened the door to my home, full of regrets. I came in and Logan was passed out on the couch with a milk jug in his hand, hanging off of the couch armrest. He probably had a rough night. That makes two of us. He jolted awake and noticed it was me.

"Ken, when did you get back?" as he yawned.

"Just now." He looked at me cautiously.

"Baby, have you been crying?" as he looked at me, slightly alarmed as he stood holding one of my puffed cheeks.

"No.' I lied quickly, hoping he doesn't notice it much, trying to assure his worriness.

"It's just work, I promise. It's nothing." You just cheated on your husband, yeah that's a whole lot of nothing. He looked at me slightly in disbelief, he let it go.

"Okay, let's just go to bed then." I smiled slightly, even though my withering heart was tearing inside. We went into our room as I went to the bathroom for a shower. I let the warm water splash over my face and my body as I scrubbed away his scent, washing all the reminisce of him down the drain. After I finished, I came out. Logan was already fast asleep, I climbed into bed with my lover. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace, laying my head on his chest. I just soiled the sanctity of our marriage. My heart filled with despair as I looked at my Logan. I sighed as I sank deeper into him. I fell asleep to the soft sound of his heartbeat, knowing I was safe, for now. My eyes closed as a single tear ran down my face, as I slowly fell into unconsciousness, letting my broken heart lull me to sleep, slowly letting it darken as I had nightmares of the dark deed I had done.

* * *

** Woo, I hope y'all liked that because I am sleepy as hell. Anyway, sorry if I rushed it a bit but I'm trying to get to the Kogan angst so yeah. I tried my best on this. I was gonna do another scene , but I might save that for next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that, it took four days to write. I'm gonna try to get to my other stories now, though. My not dropping dead or anything but you won't hear much from this story until I put at least two chapters for my one-shots behind my belt so I might be a bit behind on updating. Anyway, what did y'all think when Beau said he wanted to claim Kendall again? Is he gonna get Kendall to leave Logan? Well, you'll find out in the next few chapters. Sorry, I had to get Kendall to cheat, mostly because I had the sex scene written out before I actually did the chapter itself ,but I hope Logie will be okay, or will he? Haha, anyway, I hope I get more reviews for this chapter than the last one. I have to admit, I was a bit disappointed in the lack of followers and favorite-rs ,but it's all good. I hope I get extra fanfiction love for this. Anyway, thanks for reading. Until next time - Genora**


End file.
